Detection of long wavelength radiation at room-temperature has several useful applications, including military and civil uses. For example, photodetectors for detecting long wavelength radiation can be used in medical equipment, as seekers in missiles, in narcotics control, etc. As nano-technology involving the design of nano-scale electronics including optical devices and photodetectors (i.e., structures having a size of about 100 nm or smaller) continues to develop, it is envisioned that advances in nano-technology may be applied to the design of such nano-scale electronics (i.e., optical devices and photodetectors) for improved efficiency and detection.